helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2015
2015 is the year that Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory were formed, Berryz Koubou went on indefinite hiatus, Shimamura Uta left both Country Girls and Hello! Project, and Fukuda Kanon graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '14 becomes Morning Musume '15. *January 2: Kobushi Factory is formed. *February 25: Takase Kurumi joins Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 3: **Berryz Koubou goes on indefinite hiatus. **Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako graduate from Hello! Project. **Shimizu Saki and Tokunaga Chinami become Hello! Project Advisors. *March 8: **Hirose Ayaka becomes leader of Kobushi Factory. **Fujii Rio becomes sub-leader of Kobushi Factory. *April 1: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Yuuka, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *April 29: Tsubaki Factory is formed. *April 30: Saito Kana completes her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *June 12: Shimamura Uta leaves Country Girls and Hello! Project. *July 8: THE Possible becomes Ciao Bella Cinquetti. *August 8: **Yamagishi Riko becomes leader of Tsubaki Factory. **Ogata Risa becomes sub-leader of Tsubaki Factory. *November 29: Fukuda Kanon graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Singles ]] ]] *January 14: **Chinrenka - Ishii Rika (major debut) **Twinkle Star Light / Himitsu - Maeda Irori *February 4: Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME *March 4: Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai - StylipS *March 25: Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou - Country Girls *April 1: The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute *April 8: Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? - Juice=Juice *April 15: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara - Morning Musume '15 *May 6: Hana - Kikkawa Yuu *May 27: Give Me Secret - StylipS *July 1: Iin ja nai? / Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! - LoVendoЯ (debut) *July 8: Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up - Ciao Bella Cinquetti *July 10: Tear drop - Kobayashi Azusa (debut) *July 22: Nanakorobi Yaoki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally - ANGERME *August 5: Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls *August 19: Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 *September 2: Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory (major debut) *September 6: Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory (indies debut) *November 11: TBA - ANGERME Albums *January 21: Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box - Berryz Koubou (last) *February 18: ① Let's say "Hello!" - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (general release) *March 17: Third Album (Kari) - Up Up Girls (Kari) *June 17: Dreams - Abe Natsumi *July 15: **Engeki Joshibu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack - Morning Musume '15 **First Squeeze! - Juice=Juice (debut) DVD Singles *February 8: Event V "Love together!" *February 22: **Event V "Taiki Bansei" - ANGERME **Event V "Otome no Gyakushuu" - ANGERME *March 26: Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor - Kobushi Factory *May 3: **Event V "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "Yuugure wa Ameagari" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "Ima Koko Kara" - Morning Musume '15 *May 5: **Event V "Wonderful World" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Ça va ? Ça va ?" - Juice=Juice *May 6: **Event V "The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~" - ℃-ute **Event V "Gamusha LIFE" - ℃-ute **Event V "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" - ℃-ute *May 9: **Event V "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" - Country Girls **Event V "Koi Dorobou" - Country Girls *August 16: **Event V "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" - ANGERME **Event V "Gashin Shoutan" - ANGERME **Event V "Mahou Tsukai Sally" - ANGERME DVDs/Blu-rays ;January *January 7: Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 7: Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival (DVD) *January 21: S/mileage no Music V Collection ③ (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 23: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (H!P Fanclub) ;February *February 4: The Girls Live Vol.6 (DVD) *February 11: **Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (DVD, Blu-ray) **Matsuura Aya Luxury Christmas Night 2013 at COTTON CLUB *February 25: Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (DVD, Blu-ray) * February 27: Greeting ~Sasaki Rikako~ - Sasaki Rikako (Blu-ray) * February 28: **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.42 ;March *March 3: Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.43 *March 4: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ (DVD, Blu-ray) **Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" - Juice=Juice (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.7 (DVD) **Iwai THE Possible Japan Tour 2014 ~8nen Kakarimashita wa~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *March 11: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (General release) *March 18: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST (DVD, Blu-ray) *March 24: Greeting ~Makino Maria~ - Makino Maria (Blu-ray) ;April *April 8: **Sixteen - Sayashi Riho (Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.8 (DVD) *April 29: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *April ??: Michishige Camera Kanzenban (Kari) - Morning Musume '14 (DVD) ;May *May 6: Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~ DANCE MODE! · HAPPY EMOTION! Kanzeban (DVD, Blu-ray) *May 13: The Girls Live Vol.9 (DVD) ;June *June 10: **Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~ (Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.10 (DVD) *June ??: Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.1 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2002-2008 *June ??: Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.2 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2009-2015 ;July *July 8:The Girls Live Vol.11 (DVD) *July 29:Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ (DVD & Blu-ray) ;August *August 5: **The Girls Live Vol.12 (DVD) **Engeki Joshibu Musical - Week End Survivor (DVD) *August 19:Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *August 26:ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (DVD & Blu-ray) ;September: *September 2: **The Girls Live Vol.13 (DVD) **Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **Morning Musume '15 Musical - TRIANGLE (DVD) Concerts *2014 - April 25: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *January 2 - February 15: Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *February 3: Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *February 13 - May 4:℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour * February 28 - March 1: Berryz Koubou Matsuri * March 3: Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! * March 8 - March 22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 14 - May 27: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *March 14 - June 20: ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *March 21 -June 11: 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *March 28 - March 29: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 *May 2 - May 23: Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 16: Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *May 26: ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *June 14 - June 27: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *June 21 - September 27: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ *July 11 - August 29: Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *July 19 - August 28: Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *August 18 - October 31: ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *September 6 - September 19: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 10: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9-tsuki 10-nichi wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 19: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *September 19 - December 8: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *September 23 - September 26: Hello! Project New Fes! II *October 3 - October 4: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *October 10 - October 12: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day~ *October 13 - November 6: Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *October 17 - November 1: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→TBA *October 17 - November 21: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *November 4 - December 11: Naruchika 2015 Fyuu ℃-ute *November 6 - December 20: Kobushi Factory 1st Live Tour 2015 Aki (Untitiled) *November 14 - November 21: ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *November 29: ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ *December 31: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2015 *January 16: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi & Okai Chisato Fanclub Event *January 19 - January 20: Berryz Koubou FC Event 2015 *January 21 - January 23: Berryz Koubou Fanclub Tour in Okinawa "Toraberryz.com FINAL!!" *January 23: Berryz Koubou Special Live Vol.2 @ COTTON CLUB *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event *March 2 - March 3: Berryz Koubou 3 Getsu 3 Nichi Concert ga mireru ~Very Very Kandou Tour~ *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~ *March 12: Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2015 *March 16: Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *March 28 - March 29: Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *April 2: Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015 *April 6: Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015 *April 13: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 *April 21: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 *May 7: Morning Musume '15 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *May 28: Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event *June 1: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2015 *June 4: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2015 *June 12: ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2015 *June 20-21; Okai Chisato Bus Tour in Narago *July 2: - Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2015 *July 7: - Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event *August 3: - ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2015 *August 5: - Morning Musume '15 Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event Theater *March 26 - April 5: Week End Survivor *June 18 - June 28: TRIANGLE -Triangle- *October 8 - October 18: Thank You Very Berry Publications *February 25: Michishige Camera 2 ~'14 graduation~ *February 26: Berryz Kobo 2004-2015 - Berryz Koubou *March 25: Juurokusai - Sayashi Riho *May 27: Karin sixteen - Miyamoto Karin *July 20: RIKAKO - Sasaki Rikako Media *January 4: SS1422 becomes AS1422 *February 26: Sakura Sakuradio ends *February 28: Torattoria Buono! ends *March 1: BZS1422 ends *March 4: Natsuyaki Miyabi graduates from BAKUNAI *March 5: **''Morning Musume '15 12ki Relay'' begins **Berryz Koubou's final appearance on The Girls Live Other *February 25: Kobushi Factory's name is announced. *September 14: Morning Musume's 18th Anniversary Category:2015